No Raoul!
by AmiGreenMayaKhan
Summary: What if Raoul stabbed the Phantom at the graveyard? How would Christine react? Would she help him? Or would she go with Raoul? E/C, C/R Warning: Dark Raoul, character death R&R rated T to be safe.


**Okay our second story here :D This is a LOOOOOONNNNGGG one shot xD. Anyway we wondered what would happend if Raoul stabbed the Phantom at the graveyard. How would Christine react? Would she help the Phantom? Or would she still run off? So we decided to do a fanfiction about it :)**

**Anyway we hope you will enjoy this story! R&R**

**Ami Green & Maya Khan**

**We sadly don't own the Phantom**

**It is based on the Leroux, Movie and stage version. **

* * *

"No Raoul, not like this!" Christine cried when she saw that Raoul wanted to stab the Phantom, or her Angel of Music. She knew Raoul just wanted to protect her but he didn't need to kill the man lying on the floor.

The Phantom looked angry and terrified at the sword above his chest. The blade was so sharp it could easily kill him. He had to escape but knew he couldn't, lying in the position he was lying in.

But Raoul didn't listen he stabbed the Phantom with force in the chest just beneath the heart. She saw the pain in his eyes while blood spilled all over his shirt.

Raoul took his blood stained sword out and with blood stained hands he took Christine by her arm. Christine started to struggle. "NO!" she shouted. "Let me free! I need to help him!"

"Come with me Christine! We should go when we still can!" Raoul grabbed her really hard but Christine managed to get free.

"No I _really _need to help him! He did bad things yes, but he doesn't deserve to die!"

She ran to the Phantom's side. Tears stained her cheeks. The Phantom looked at her with so much pain in his eyes. He could barely hold his eyes open. But he tried his best to see Christine, his Christine.

"C-christine… I love you" he managed to say. And coughed horribly. Blood was spilling over his lips.

Christine didn't know what to say, she was still a little afraid of him. But she must save his life.

"Please hold on! Let me heal you" Christine grabbed a small bottle. It smelt strange, it was a special medicine she got once from an old woman back in Sweden. The old woman told her she would need it when she saw a wounded man with a white face in need of help.

Christine didn't know what she meant with that, but now she did. She took the bottle and spilled some on the bleeding wound. There was smoke coming from the wound.

The Phantom grunted in pain. But Christine saw that the wound stopped with bleeding when the smoke cleared. And it was strangely healing at the same time.

"What are you doing Christine?" Raoul shouted. "Why do you want this man, or this monster to life?" Raoul asked angry and disappointed. "Never mind!" He said "Just stay with him then! I only tried to safe you, but clearly it isn't enough to you! " Raoul stepped on his white stallion with an angry face.

"Please Raoul it is not like that!" Christine wanted to go after him. But Raoul already pulled the bridle's of his horse and went away, disappeared in the upcoming mist.

"Raoul, please wait!" Christine shouted, but it was too late Raoul was gone in the morning mist.

Oh no, what to do now? She looked at the Phantom and she knew she couldn't left him behind. She had to bring him to a warm place as possible, but she didn't know how. And not only that, he was a wanted man and she was afraid of him…

The Phantom coughed heavily and stole Christine from her panic attack she was having.

"The carriage…" the Phantom said." Go to the carriage and go home. Let me die in peace."

"How could I possible leave you here?" She asked worriedly. " I want to bring you home with me, we could go to Mamma Valarious!" She wouldn't mind bringing an injured man, Christine thought. Please come with me."

The Phantom sat up carefully and felt at his chest. But what he felt amazed him, where was his wound? He thought. It was gone, but how? He felt again. No, it was really gone. "What is it you used for my wound? How is it possible that it is gone? Have I only dreamed that I have been stabbed. Or am I still dreaming?" It looked like as if he was having a panic attack

"Monsieur, some time ago I got some medicine from an old woman. I don't know how she knew it but she told me to use it on a white faced man in help, I think she meant you" The Phantom looked at her as if she was mad but he had to believe her somehow. Because he couldn't explain this otherwise.

Christine took the Phantom to the carriage. She helped him sit and she took the bridle's of the horses. The Phantom didn't say a word the whole way. He didn't know what to say.

When they arrived at Mamma Valarious house, Christine helped the Phantom to get of the carriage. She held him by one of his arms. The Phantom was a little nervous. He never really visit someone and he was a wanted man…

The Phantom felt weak, the blood loss was really too much to handle. Then he felt sick, really sick. So he ran out Christine arms and threw up. Christine didn't really know what to do. She just stood there watching.

Christine only helped the Phantom to the house after he was done vomiting. It was really a beautiful house. She always enjoyed it here.

When she stood for the door she knocked it. The door opened and an elderly woman greeted Christine. "My dear child! What are you doing here so early in the morning?" She asked kindly.

"Please Mamma I need some help. This man has been stabbed, I have healed him but he lost a lot of blood" Christine said while holding the Phantom.

"Oh dear get him inside!" Mamma Valarious said. She helped Christine to get the man on the sofa. The house was not very big. But enough to live with a few people.

"I think he just need his rest and then he will be fine" Mamma Valarious said after examining him. "Strange there is no wound thought, are you sure he has been stabbed?"

"Yes, but as I said earlier I healed him… the wound wasn't very deep then" Christine tried to explain. Mamma Valarious still found it very strange, but she would drop it for now.

"I think after a good bed rest he will be fine"

"Thank you" Christine said, Mamma Valarious nodded and walked away.

It was an awkward moment now, the Phantom sat on the sofa now. And Christine didn't know what to say.

"Thank you for your help" the Phantom said awkwardly. Christine nodded but stayed silent.

"Maybe we should go back to the Opera House, we've bothered Mamma Valarious enough"

The Phantom still felt very weak.

"Maybe you should rest an hour or so?" Christine asked shyly. She hadn't be often in this situation.  
She saw that the Phantom was struggling to keep his eyes open and so he nodded. He closed his eyes for a few minutes.

After an half hour he was awake again and Christine sad beside him, watching him. He felt a bit nervous, had she watched him the whole time? "Good morning" The Phantom said. As if he always woke up beside her.

And Christine laughed a little. They both founded this awkward. And so the Phantom rose in a sitting position and stood up. Still weak, but he felt better again. With his Christine beside him.

Christine said goodbye to Mamma Valarious and took some food with her. Two apples and some water.

They walked outside and went to the carriage. Christine sat next to him, but with enough space between them.

When they were on their way, the Phantom managed to say something.

"Christine? Can you take the bridle's for me? I'm a little tired again" Christine took them from him.

There was silence again.

"Christine?" the Phantom asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for what I've done. I promise I won't bother you anymore" he said with a sad voice.

Christine looked up.

"Even not for our music lessons? I don't want to miss them"

The Phantom smiled a little. "If you still wish we continue"

Christine nodded, she was still a little afraid of him. But in all those years he never harmed her. And he taught her so well.

When they were at the Opera House Christine stepped of the carriage. She needed to find Raoul and make things up with him.

The Phantom wanted to walk away but Christine stopped him.

"I'm glad you're OK, monsieur" she said and then she walked away.

A few days passed, Christine had spoken to Raoul, he was still angry at her. But in a week he would be away for a few weeks. To settle his mind. Christine gave him all the time he needed.

In meanwhile Christine took her lessons again with the Phantom. Not trough the walls but in person. He wasn't her Angel of Music anymore and she wanted to see him.

Sometimes they had talks and Christine learned he had a tragic past. She pitied him. He told her that his own mother never loved him and when he was sold to the gypsies he escaped there. And he told her how he ended up here in this Opera House.

Christine never knew Madam Giry was responsible for that. He also told her why he had to live like a ghost. While he just wanted to be a normal man.

Christine asked him what his real name was he answered it with "Erik"

With each day Christine became comfortable around him, she didn't feared him like she did weeks ago.

He told her also that murdering Buquet was a grave mistake, he felt truly guilty for it now. And also he felt really guilty that he scared Christine. But Christine said to him she was no longer scared now.

Sometimes they even made jokes, like when Erik asked if she still wanted to play the lead in his Opera.

She truthfully said yes.

"Well, my plan was to take the role of Don Juan, of course." Erik said to her.

"But Piangi is playing it" Christine said "what are you going to do with him?"

"Maybe I will put something in his food, he likes eating so much so he won't even know. So he can't perform on stage, but he can perform on the toilet for two days"

Christine laughed "you're not going to do that right?"

Erik said nothing but he did mean it to be truthful. He didn't want to kill any more so this would be a simple solution.

"What if you talked to the managers?" Christine asked. Erik looked at her if she were crazy.

"Christine, I'm a wanted man and I've murdered someone! They will call the police if they saw me"

"I can tell the managers you didn't murder someone, I can convince Madam Giry to confirm it. That I saw Buquet hung himself when I was walking to the dressing room that night to change my costume"

Erik didn't believe it, would Christine lie for him? Yes she was a kind of a friend to him now, at least he believed she was no longer scared of him. It was two weeks ago that he was stabbed and they met every day for a singing lesson.

Every time he saw that she was less scared of him. She talked more made jokes and now she wanted to lie for him. To give him a normal life in this Opera House.

"Please Erik, let me do this. I never really thanked you for taking care of me when I was mourning the loss of my father, please let me help you this time"

"Alright, give it a shot" Erik said.

And for the first time he saw her true smile.

Christine would talk to the managers today, Raoul was still away for two weeks so he won't give his opinion in this case. Christine wrote him every day of how sorry she was. She did really love him. He wrote her sweet letters back that he missed her. And that she was forgiven.

Christine decided not to tell Raoul of Erik and what she was going to do.

Christine was a little sad about Raoul leaving her for a few weeks, but he needed to settle his mind and she wanted to give him that space.

On the brighter side she had more time to spend with Erik and got to know him better. She liked talking to him, she liked to talk with him about music. All those years he was her Angel of Music and she never really thanked him for it.

But now it would change. She would talk with the managers today together with Madam Giry. Madam Giry liked the idea that Erik would get the chance to get a normal life. If the managers were willing to forgive the man who caused to much problems.

When Christine knocked onto the door she heard a "come in" in the manager's office were Madam Giry, Monsieur André and Monsieur Firmin.

"So miss Daae, you told us you want to make an agreement" Firmin spoke. "Yes, as you know this Opera House has the infamous Opera ghost and that he murdered Buquet… but I wanted to tell you this a long time ago. He didn't murder him, I saw that he hung himself when I was on my way to change my outfit"

"It's true messieurs, I saw it too " Madam Giry said. "But everyone was in a uproar so we couldn't report it, so we report it now. Better late than never I guess"

The managers looked as if they were mad. "So you tell us, the Opera Ghost is innocent? We can't believe that, can we?"

Christine nodded "and I've spoken to him, he is a man just as yourself. But has some issues so he must be a ghost. I talked to him and he don't want to demand anymore from you. He wants to be an employee. He believes you were looking for an adviser for the casting, I can tell you he is the man for that job. He wants to earn his money fair now "

The managers didn't know what to say. The Opera ghost gave up? And was asking for a job?

"Please messieurs" Christine begged "let him stay in this Opera House, he promised to do no harm anymore he just wants a job"

"We need to think about it. Tell him that if he wants the job he must come here by himself ask for our forgiveness about his behaviour and then we will think about it"

Christine nodded "thank you and good day"

The following day Christine went to her dressing room. She expected Erik to be there so that they could talk about yesterday.

Christine opened the door and hold her breath. She saw Erik sitting at her dressing table, he was looking through the bible she always held in her little room. He looked very dashing. He wore his black overcoat and.. it just fitted him so well!

Erik noticed Christine in the mirror and looked at her. "Hello," He said. "And? How did it go?" He stood up and let Christine sit at the table.

"Thank you" She said. Finally letting her breath go. "It went well, but they want you to apologize. If you do so, they could give you a normal job."

"Apologize? Ha, never! What do I owe them?" He looked like a maniac at her. Christine sighed and looked at a red rose lying on the table. It held a black ribbon.

"Didn't you tell me you wanted to be a normal human being a few days ago?" She asked curious.

Erik nodded. "Yes, indeed." The ghost possessed me yet again. But to apologize? Do they know who I am? Apologizing, never." "Erik! Listen to me, you know you have to do it, just please, just do it!" Christine yelled at once and they both looked shocked. "I am sorry" Christine said.

"Ha, you know what? What if I let you apologize for me? " He asked, that would just be a splendid idea he thought.

"No you have to do it by yourself, that's what they said to me."

"Hmm.. "

That afternoon Erik and Christine came to the same conclusion, he couldn't do it.

So Erik thought about a new plan. A plan which he liked very much. He would abduct Christine again! And they would go all the way to Sweden. Just what she liked, he thought. So that she would be happy with him in a place which she liked.

Of course he didn't say a thing about his plan to Christine.

A few days later

_Raoul POV_

Raoul returned that day to the Opera in all his charms. He was ashamed about what he had done to Christine. Forcing to hate the monster, but still he couldn't understand what she saw in him. But he knew that, when he looked at his best, she couldn't refuse Raoul.

That day the famous opera "Don Juan" would play. Raoul had a ticket for the upper left box. He would watch the performance. But when the play was done, he would fulfil his plan in taking her to London. Just like they planned that night on the white coffered rooftop.

Only.. He was afraid that her maestro would interfere. But he already had a plan for when he would. In his left pocket he had a small gun, just to be sure.

So that night everything went normally well. It was a very strange performance with passionate music and the performances were just bizarre. But it was outstanding, just.. different. And he wasn't very sure if the man plying Don Juan was Piangi at all.

He could have sworn that Piangi wasn't that tall and thin. But then in the final of Point Of No Return everything went clear to Raoul.

Christine accidently pulled of the Phantoms cape and the mask was for everyone to see.

The man playing Don Juan wasn't Piangi at all! It was the Phantom!

God! What was he jealous, how could he? That man was twice her age! And Christine was still his fiancée. How could he? "How could he?" He asked himself again and again.

The whole audience came in an uproar and people began to scream when they found out he was the murderous Phantom. And from behind the curtain a hanged Piangi was found.

Erik and Christine still stood on the stage staring at each other. Raoul couldn't stand it any longer, he had to die, the Phantom had to die!

But even as his enemy, Raoul could feel a little pity bubbling inside off him. But he still hated that man, and that man was going to die! Now or never.

Raoul couldn't think straight anymore and…

Took his gun and aimed it at the Phantom.

_Christine's POV_

What had she done? How stupid! By caressing his face the cloak which covered his face fell off.

And now the entire audience saw the mask! This couldn't be good! And from beneath her she heard screaming and she almost fainted at what she saw, Piangi hanged and death.

She turned her head and looked shocked at Erik. Erik looked back but with a blank stare. She saw he was in complete shock. She knew this wasn't the according to their plan.

She opened her mouth to speak but at that moment Erik took her hand and pulled her in his position and she could hear a great roar. She felt a sharp sting in her chest.

She turned around with bloodstained fingers to see the face of a shocked Erik. She felt how life began to left her. She heard screams everywhere.

She fell in the arms of Erik and she could hear him calling her name. But she knew it was too late. She was glad that she was in his arms.

_Dad _ she thought

And then everything went black.

* * *

**First please don't kill us xD We know this story has a very sad ending. And the Phantom stays the Phantom he would never really change...**

**anyway we still hope you liked it xD**


End file.
